A variety of techniques have been applied in the field of mobile wireless device activation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,899 to Chatterjee et al., entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR AUTOMATIC REGISTRATION NOTIFICATION FOR OVER-THE-AIR ACTIVATION,” describes technologies for over-the-air activation of mobile devices. While such approaches are useful, they can suffer from various drawbacks.
In particular, while automatic activation functionality is achieved, it is limited in some respects. With the advent of technological innovation, subscribers are now presented with a wide variety of services and can select a set of services to personalize their mobile wireless experience according to their lifestyle or other factors. As functionality of mobile devices grows more complex, conventional activation technologies still often require manual intervention (e.g., by a customer service representative). Of particular difficulty is the provisioning associated with activation. For example, due to the growing variety of functionality available via mobile devices, the associated provisioning processes have become diverse and more complex. A typical approach is to manually intervene to achieve provisioning. Or, provisioning may be delayed so that a subscriber cannot use desired services until well after activation is completed. Therefore, new technologies in the field of automatic activation and provisioning are needed.